


What happens next?

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, OC’S - Freeform, eventual thunderblink, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: What happens after Clarice runs into Johns arms (1x03)?An alternative story from that told by the gifted, so what happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story (shoutout to my anon for writing, creating and basically owning it) is a alternative story from 1x03 where Clarice figures out earlier that something about that one particular memory doesn’t seem right. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Clarice was very confused. She'd only been with the Mutant Underground for three days, she had never fallen in love and kissed a stranger in such a short time frame. Common sense kicked in the harder she analyzed the memory.

They had been outside, she hadn't been outside at night at the headquarters since she got here. Her time here had passed fairly quickly. Marcos, Lorna, the woman who got arrested when they were trying to find her, and John had found her and brought her back to H.Q.

Mere hours later Marcos got a mystery call and left. She had stayed inside until she went to John about Marcos' disappearing act. After that the two of them had left to bring him back before he did something stupid. Then she was sick and when she woke up her powers weren't working. There was literally no time for her to have kissed John.

John, just thinking his name made butterflies flutter. She knew in all likely hood that the kiss she remembered didn't happen but just thinking about it made her warm and fuzzy. Which meant that she was having waking sex dreams about him. She decided to confront John about these sudden feelings.

Clarice decided to wait until after dinner to speak with him. On her way to dinner she walked by Sonia, the elder woman, who wouldn't stop staring at her. The heavy residual gaze upon her shoulders propelled her past the eating area and out the front door.

* * *

 

John had anticipated a very awkward dinner. Every meal that Clarice had eaten, she had eaten sitting by John, which is why he was surprised and a little worried when she never showed up to dinner.

John searched the room for her. There was a series of three tables pushed against the wall that had the evening spread, the rest of the room housed card and fold-out tables with plastic chairs around them, two love seats, and a few soft and squishy couches that everyone ate at. Having scanned the room and seen no sign of her John turned to Marcos, who was sitting on his left, half-heartedly pushing his food around his plate.

"Marcos, have you seen Clarice around?" The Hispanic man shook his head.

"Haven't seen her since we got the Struckers back." Marcos finally came back to reality and looked up, his eyes clear. "What's up?"

John shook his head dismissively.  
"I'm worried."

Marcos leaned forward anxiously. "Do you see anything?"

"Not that type of worried; it's just- Dreamer gave her a memory so that she would be able to open a portal for us, when we were being pursued by the vigilantes with the Struckers."

"Seriously? Even after what happened the last time?"

"Yes. You do remember that we were in danger, right? She didn't see another option." John defended. Marcos just stared aghast.

"Does Clarice know?"

"No," he sighed. "No she doesn't, but it's about time she did." With that John walked away from his friend and went to the food tables to save a plate of food for Clarice.

Tapping into his powers, he found Clarice, saw she went outside. Once he got outside John found her sitting in the branches of a tree, Zingo gave her away. When the dog noticed his approach she ran up to him barking out a greeting.

"What're you doing up there?" He questioned, watching as her legs swung gently from the branches.

"Thinking." Came her somber reply.

"May I join you?"

"Are you going to think?" She asked.

"Yup, I've got a lot to think about." He responded.

"Alright." John pet Zingo once again then began his ascension. The tree shook as he pulled himself up.

"I get that you're strong but don't break my tree." Clarice commented dryly.

"So, it's your tree now, is it?" He asked as he sat on her branch a few feet away from her. John handed her the to go plate he'd made.  
"Here, you weren't at dinner so..." He cut off with a shrug.

"Thanks." She murmured and took the plate from him. He waited a moment before breaking the silence.

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"I thought you had some silent thinking to do." She quipped.

"I do, but I want to know." She looked at him inquisitively. "Humor me." John implored.

"I dunno, I was going there but the way she kept staring at me. I needed to leave." Clarice responded picking at the improvised food container.

"'She' who?" He prompted.

"Red head, your ex. The way she kept staring, freaked me out." John looked away from Clarice's figure.

"I wanted to talk with you about Sonia-" John began.

"Yeah, that's not happening." The strong willed green eyed woman cut him off. "That's a very awkward conversation and I won't be a part of that-"

"Clarice." His voice cut through her own sharply and her eyes were instantly drawn to his. "It's a conversation that she needs to have with you."

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously. "My portals work, I will repay my debt to her bestie. What else is there to talk about?" The little voice in Clarice's head was pleading that Sonia wasn't telepathic because she didn't need that humiliating aspect revealed.

"Sonia-"

"Johnny?" The voice called from a ways off, effectively cutting him off. The pair remained silent. "Johnny, are you out here?" Clarice pointedly raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'well?' John shut his eyes and sighed, he could practically feel Clarice's mirth.

"Well, Johnny-boy," she teased, "I think it's time for you to go."

"The cost of leadership." He replied.

"Johnny!" Sonia called again.

"Hurry along, so that she can stop screeching." Clarice demanded, swinging her leg and nudged his calf impatiently.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He said, catching her foot lightly as it swung out to kick him again. John released her foot then began his descent. Halfway to the ground he looked up at her.

Her bright green eyes were unfocused as she looked out into the distance, her fingers absentmindedly plucking food off of her plate and eating. The sun had long since set and the moonlight illuminated her violet hair. His breath caught in his throat; she looked own at him then.

"Yeah?" Clarice asked, and he realizes he must've said her name.

"Come in before it gets too late."

"Will do, you might want to go and see what she was calling you for. It could be important."

"I'm practically inside." John exaggerated as he reaches the ground. As soon as he's down he crouches and pets Zingo. "Make sure you bring her back inside Zi." She licks his hand and barks, then he stood and walked towards the bank.


	2. Prepare, plan and Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they discover the transfer route of reed and Lorna, who’s on board to help retrieve their fellow allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s keen for the season finale? 
> 
> WE ARE!!!! 
> 
> Though no more the gifted :(   
>  (Until season 2!! :D)

When John passed through the doors of the bank he noticed that it was unusually active. Marcos ran towards him, pausing long enough to blurt out that Sage had discovered the timeline of the prison transfer. John was running before the last word fell from Marcos' lips, the two men sprinting to Sage's communication room. 

The communication room; the small area Sage had set up to process data, is a hub of activity. Caitlin flitting anxiously as she waits to find out what details they have on her husband. The Strucker kids hover just outside the door and Sonia is talking quietly with Sage. 

As he entered, all eyes turned to him. They all looked to him to solve the problem and ensure their safety whilst doing it. John ignoring their looks, moved to the other side of Sage to look at the computer screen. 

“What have you got?” He quietly asked Sage. Until he has the facts, there’s no need to give anyone false hope. Especially Marcos who looks ready to go head to head with the nearest Sentinel agent. 

“Thursday at 6 am there will be a convoy containing a transport bus, three follow cars and an armoured truck. It's scheduled to deliver two prisoners; one man and one woman, to a military airport.” 

'Okay so that’s good news. A moving target is harder to protect.' He thought, aloud instead he said "That doesn't give us much time. We've only got one day to plan a rescue. Where are they most vulnerable?” He asked turning to Sage. 

Sage scanned the map quickly before replying. “There’s an industrial district. Lots of warehouses-“ 

“-lots of places to hide.” He finished. “What are your thoughts?” 

“Currently 75% chance of success, that will undoubtedly decline substantially.” Not the best odds but definitely not the worst odds they’ve faced. With the immediate facts collected he turned to Marcos and told him to gather everyone in the station. 

Within the next fifteen minutes every person in the station is assembled across a variety of couches and chairs that decorate the second floor of the bank. As Marcos sat in a chair at the front of the assembled people whilst John stood behind him, so that he had space to pace. He sees Zingo laying on one of the couches, her head in Clarice's lap. 

When Marcos shifted in his seat the assembly quieted. The ex-marine waited until every person was silent before he spoke.   
"We know that Lorna is being held in a cell at the Sentinel Services regional headquarters, we believe that Reed Strucker is there with her. They're being moved in two days to an ultra secure facility and we don't know much about it, except that the people who go don't come back. The short timetable and the threat that this new facility possess means that we've gotta move now." John saw Lauren wipe away the tears that his blunt words had produced. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this, we're talking about attacking Sentinel Services." 

"We lost six people the last time we went up against them directly." Theodore reminded the station leaders. 

"I know that better than anyone" John responded sadly, looking at the ground and remembering their lost ones. 

"It won't be like last time!" Marcos cut in. 

"You're right. Last time we just hit a relocation center with a fence and some gun towers. This time it's a prison. Their systems have improved extrapolating from other attacks." The man quipped. 

"A prison convoy." John corrected. "It's severely more vulnerable. Sage found out the route and time of the transfer. We have a good ambush spot, there's a real probability of success." 

"And if we do nothing," Marcos added attempting to sell it, "then there's a hundred percent chance we never see them again." 

"I know we're new here but please." Caitlin Strucker pleaded. 

"Lorna's risked her life for everyone in this room. Harry, your parents would be dead without her." Harry looked down as Marcos guilt tripped him. "Theo she pulled you out of a gutter and she got you clean. I mean she's- she needs us." The Mexican man continued. 

"I'm sorry but it doesn't change the odds Marcos." Theo apologized. 

"I don't care about the odds, I care about Lorna. Who's with me?" Marcos asked. 

"I'm in." Sonia whispered. Harry raised his hand briefly. Most shook their heads apologetically. Shatter looked down sadly but didn't volunteer. 

"Yeah I'm in." Clarice spoke up, petting Zingo for comfort, no doubt remembering her time in the Sentinel Services detention center. 

"Great." Marcos muttered disappointedly. 

With the meeting over the small party reconvened, with two new members, in the Communication room. Marcos leaned against Sages station huffing angrily.  
"Five people?" He muttered. "Unbelievable."

"Don't be so hard on them a lot of the lost friends the last time." John placated. 

"Five of us to ambush a convoy."

"Um, six, technically." Caitlin Strucker reminded Marcos. 

"I'm sorry Caitlin but-" he quickly cut off at the look of disbelief that settled on her face. 

“Two people," John cut in, capturing the other five's attention, "are being moved to a military airport Thursday morning at 6. The information collected decisively suggests it’s most likely Reed and Lorna. The best ambush spot is an abandoned industrial park off Peachtree.” John looks around, making sure everyone’s on the same page before continuing. “If we do this, it needs to be a rescue not a fight. We go in, get our people then leave.” 

“If?“ Marcos interjects. “There’s no if. This may be our only chance. If we let them leave the area we may never find them again.” John shot a glare at Marcos, noticing Caitlin’s hands clutching roughly at the wall. 

"Which is why we leave early." John deadpanned, then he turned to the Korean woman. "Clarice, can you portal us inside the bus?” 

“Maybe, if the driver can see out I can see in but if it’s moving, the situation can get a little....dicey.” 

“Stop the bus?" He questioned. "That’s harder.” 

“I could-” Marcos began.

“Melting their tires isn't exactly subtle. I know I don't have abilities but I do have ideas." She shot at Marcos, who had told her that she didn't count. "Besides what happens after that? A pitched battle, people die. Our goal isn't just to get Reed and Lorna it's to get them alive. We aren’t equipped for a fight with Sentinel Services.” Caitlin stated. 

Lauren walked closer so her body was in the doorway, quickly moving from eavesdropping to participating in their war room. “Andy and I could stop it. We’ve been practising, we might be able to pop the tire.” 

"Absolutely not.” Caitlin objected. She gave both of her kids a hard look as Lauren opened her mouth to object. "My kids aren’t going to attack a prison convoy.” She protested finality ringing in her tone. 

John wanted to object, having seen what her children can do, but they are just that: kids. He respects Caitlin too much to object to her adamant wish. When no one spoke up to protest Andy stepped forward and begun whispering to his mum. John turned away, giving them the illusion of privacy. 

After a few moments and whispered words Caitlin turned back to the leaders of the war room. "Can you promise there’s no danger for them if they were to be there?” He watched sympathetically as Caitlin hugged Andy to her. 

“No." He answered honestly. "But I can promise to keep them as far from the danger as possible.” He gave her a minute to think it over. 

“That’s as good as it gets I suppose. Thank you.” 

He nodded before turning to the group, both the kids fully joining the conversation, and slowly their plan began forming. It was decided the Strucker siblings would stop the bus from a rooftop, there’s a high rise they can be on that’s far enough from the action that the danger is limited. It’s also close enough that they have a birds eye view of what’s happening in case of an emergency. 

"Clarice and I will be in this building. Which should have a perfect view of the broken bus. She will create a portal into the bus, I will incapacitate any guards and free Lorna and Reed whilst Clarice waits for a signal before creating a portal to bring us back. Marcos, Harry and Sonia, you three will create a diversion if needed to give us enough time to get away." 

"We could use fireworks." Harry suggested. "Firecrackers, bottle rockets and firework chains; they practically sound like gunfire. It'd be enough to startle the agents and nobody could get hurt. Marcos could even light them from afar." 

"It would make the agents think and react like they're under attack." Marcos responded dubiously. 

"It would keep them from going in the bus before our people are out." Harry corrected. 

"Where would we even get fireworks?" Marcos questioned. 

"I know a guy." Trader supplied. 

"We could even go as far as to Maltov the street so they can't pursue the cars." Sonia suggested. "If the asphalt is boiling their tires will melt. We can get away without being pursued by vehicles." 

"They'll probably have drones." 

"Drones?" Andy piped up. "I can handle drones." 

"No." John stated. "You're leaving as soon as the bus is disabled." 

"But I can help!" 

"And you will have helped by that point. Everyone's got their own roles to play. Trust us."

They sit/stand there for over an hour, fine tuning the plan and considering alternatives. When it comes down to it these plans are just the framework, everyone knows that there are contingencies and where to run to if the situation changes.


	3. Chapter 3

The convoy came barreling down the backroads on its way to a private airfield miles away. The Strucker kids had found a way to safely stop the bus then it would be up to the five, six, if anyone counted Caitlin Strucker. While her input was appreciated, she was just another person who couldn't protect herself, at most she was equivalent to a field medic, and while helpful they still needed to be protected by soldiers. Forcing himself to stop that line of thought John looked to Clarice, knowing her personality and humor might just be the perfect tonic, who was furtively glancing at him as though something were on her mind. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m great.” She dismissed pacing anxiously. Sighing she stopped. “I just haven’t been sleeping really well.” She admitted. 

“Yeah well, living at the headquarters people coming and going, that can be an adjustment.” John reassured her. 

“Well anything beats jail, right?” Clarice joked. John didn’t have a response to that so she plowed on. “How about you? Was it hard for you at first?” 

John nodded. “It was nearly impossible.” He admitted. 

“Really?” She asked taken aback. “You seem so, I dunno-“ she said gesturing to all of him, “-soldiery. I wouldn’t think that anything’s hard for you.” 

“At first it was just me and Polaris and this impossible task, ya’ know?” 

“Do you ever thing about walking away?” She asked quietly walking towards him. 

“All the time.” He confessed softly, as though it were taboo to speak those words. 

“What’s stopping you?” She asked taking another step forward until only two feet separated them. 

“What were doing here, this is important to me. But everybody finds their own reason to stay.” He said, staring at her. Slowly Clarice smiled and then rolled her eyes. 

“I just have to ask. The night that we first met did we go outside together or something?” John broke eye contact and looked at the ground. Clearing his throat he spoke. 

“No, uh no we did not.” 

“Right. That’s what I thought.” She said confusion lacing her voice as she stepped back putting more space between them. “I’d remember if we went outside then came back in.” She mumbled under her breath turning her back to him. 

‘Dammit Sonia.’ John thought as he looked out of the grated window and away from Clarice, who was mentally kicking herself, sensing the oncoming vehicles. 

"They're nearly here. Are you ready?" He asked pulling them both from their respective introspections. 

"Yeah, I'm prepared." She responded turning back around facing towards the window and him. Everyone could hear the screech of the prison bus as the axle snapped and it careened to a stop in front of the grated window. Sentinel agents stopped and exited their cars, one even walked out of the bus, but Clarice's vision was locked onto the drivers windshield as she strained to open a portal into the bus. 

"Get ready, the guards are unholstering their weapons." She said her voice tight with strain as purple and blue hues danced between her palms. John nodded and, as soon as she fully opened it, jumped through. Clarice closed it after him immediately. 

It had been discussed that to preserve herself she would open two portals, instead of trying to maintain a single portal for the duration of the escape. Nervously from the window she watched the mayhem taking place inside the bus.   
____________________________

The only reason Lorna turned around was because she heard the guards panicked "what is that". The bus had broken for some reason and the occupants of the bus could hear the gunfire as someone attacked the convoy. With outsiders trying to free them the prosecutor had tried to barter a deal with her, she still refused to acknowledge him though. Lorna heard his chuckle and looked up sharply. 

Her eyebrows rose drastically as a blue and purple sphere appeared hovering in the air. She watched anxiously as the sphere expanded and John jumped through pouncing on the first guard and knocking him into the second. Thing 1 crumpled, needing a minute to recover from the 150 pound cannonball that catapulted into his chest. 

While Thing 1 was momentarily incapacitated John turned his attention to Thing 2. Thing 2 had his gun raised and started shooting. Lorna watched in mild amusement as the guard realized that Thunderbird was bulletproof. John ripped the gun from Thing 2's hands and bent it in half, he threw the mass of metal at Thing 1's temple knocking him unconscious. Seizing those precious few seconds while John was distracted by Thing 1, the other guard unclipped his nightstick. 

Thing 2 ran at Thunderbird and whipped his club against John's head. The man looked ready to faint as he looked from the bent billyclub to an overly annoyed John. Not a moment later John punched the man in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious. Lorna's heart beat excitedly in her chest as her friend bent over and plucked the keys off of the incapacitated guards belt. 

The gun shots inside the bus alerted the agents outside of it and John ran to the front door busting the mechanism that made the double doors open. While John broke the door the driver surged out of his seat and tackled him, John was slammed into the doors. He rolled his eyes and jabbed his elbow behind him catching the driver in the side, which in turn loosened the hold the man had on him and enabled the enhanced individual to turn around. With his back against the doors John kicked the driver in the sternum sending him flying and hit the other side of the bus, the drivers head snapped sharply against the wall knocking him out cold. 

John picked up the keys from where they had fallen and opened the door to the plastic cell. Upon entering he ripped the collar off of Lorna before unbuckling the X shaped seatbelt. When she was free the green haired woman threw her arms around her friend. 

"I can't believe you're here." She laughed into his shoulder. 

John grinned and tightened his hold for a moment before pulling away. John turned to the prosecutor and when he moved to unbuckle him Lorna grabbed his arm. 

"Do you know what he is?" She hissed, shooting a glare at the prosecutor. 

"I know he doesn't deserve to be shipped off to their torture chamber." The Native American man stated shaking his friends hand off and going back to his original task. 

"How do we get out of here?" Lorna asked looking around, her head swiveling to find an escape route. 

"Get to the front of the bus." John commanded pushing Lorna out of the plastic cage with one hand and busting the seatbelt from its hinges, freeing Reed Struckers chest with the other. 

"What now?" Lorna asked as she picked her way past both unconscious guards. 

"Give her a minute." John muttered bringing up the rear of both of the escapees. Lorna turned her head with the intention of glaring at John but instead stared, in amazement, as the purple sphere appeared again and began expanding. 

"Come on!" The mutant from the Lorna's last rescue mission hissed her arms wavering as she held the portal open. John ushered them through the violet portal and into the warehouse beyond. Lorna spun around quickly taking in her new surroundings. 

"Why are we still here?" She questioned John, as she saw the prison bus through the grated window. 

"Clarice can only portal so far." He said in defense of her. Lona turned back to him questioningly. John was standing beside the Asian woman, Clarice who was clearly fatigued, his hand on her back.   
"There's bottled water in the cars, come on." Lorna heard John murmur to the purple haired woman. She watched as the green eyed mutant nodded before pulling away from John. 

"I've just gotta catch my breath." She muttered.

"We don't have time." He apologized turning away. 

John then started leading the group of four away from the Sentinel bus and convoy beyond the window and further into the warehouse. Gunfire could still be heard, muffled slightly by the warehouse walls. Reed Strucker supported a winded Clarice while they ran after John. 

John navigated them through the abandoned warehouse and into an adjacent building down to the loading docks. 

"The others are meeting us here." 

"Marcos?" Lorna quietly asked John. 

"He's here and once he sees you he'll be alright." The pale woman smiled softly to herself. "I'll see what's taking them so long." He offered. 

John closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. His eyes shot open, startled. 

"What? What happened?" Lorna questioned as soon as she saw John's reaction. 

"I can't track." He replied stupefied. "No that's impossible." He muttered to himself disbelievingly. 

"What's 'impossible'?" Clarice asked standing from the spot she'd previously occupied on the floor. 

"I've got to get out there and see what's going on." John stated walking towards the doors. 

"Why?" Reed questioned walking towards the mutants. 

"Only thing I've ever know that can disrupt mutant abilities like that is...." He trailer off uncertainly. 

"Is what?" The lawyer prompted. 

"Not what, who." Lorna whispered terrified at the prospect. "Pulse's dead. You told me he was gunned down." 

"I thought I saw him die on an attack at a Sentinel Services relocation center."

"Why does that have to do with us?" Clarice asked John. 

"He has the ability to disrupt systems, shut down electronics. He can also disrupt mutants, suppress abilities for at least two blocks." 

"And you think this guy is outside, as in working for Sentinel Services??" She questioned. 

"Not when I knew him. He was my best friend. I've gotta get to him, I've gotta stop him." 

"You don't know definitively that it's him." Lorna pointed out. 

"I've gotta get out there. I've gotta find out."

"We need to move to our contingencies." Clarice protested. 

"You can take them to the spot." John suggested.

"Her? She's spent." Lorna snapped.

"I'll be fine." Clarice insisted. 

"I've gotta go." He reiterated. 

"John, just be careful. If he is suppressing our powers than you're not indestructible, come back in one piece." Clarice warned. 

Lorna watched John grin at Clarice before running off, back the way they'd came. Lorna glared after him. 

"Come on." Clarice called, beckoning the prison escapees to follow her as she moved to the door leading outside and began the contingency plan.   
_____________________

John doubled back through the door that lead to the loading bay, leaving Clarice to lead Lorna and Reed to the backup meeting place. He jumped onto a scaffold positioned beside a window and watched. There were agents dressed in grey jumpsuits shouldering assault riffles except one man, he was the only one weapon less and wearing a bulletproof vest. The vested agent turned around and John's heart dropped. It was Pulse, with his hair coifed and jelled and his eyes glowing. 

Anger boiled through his blood. Gus wouldn't do this. It went against everything he believed in and fought for. However they had turned Gus, made him into the monsters they'd fought against, had to have been inhumane. He had to stop Gus. 

He watched as the agents fanned out going into defensive positions against the firework simulated gunfire, but one who stayed within 5 feet of Pulse. Jumping off the scaffold John ran through the warehouse until he recognized a door that lead to the street. Ducking out the door he crept up behind the armoured truck and perched upon the front wheel. Levering himself against the side of the truck, he vaulted over the hood and tackled the agent, sending them both tumbling to the concrete.

The two men rolled to their feet standing quickly and sized up their opponent. As the agent rose he pulled his service weapon and held the gun out in front of him. John's left hand swung out trapping the agents hands and keeping the gun away from his very penetrable body. 

He swiftly delivered a blow to the agents helmeted noggin. Pulling his arm back John thrust his hand under the agents trapped hands and, grabbing ahold from below, twisted flipping the pistol out of his opponents grasp. The gun clattered to the asphalt four feet away from the pair, useless. With the Sentinel agent now disarmed they both fell back into defensive positions. 

The agent attacked first throwing a right hook which John redirected/followed through. The Sentinel agent then attempted a left cross which John blocked with his right forearm. With the agents stance and arms open he was defenseless against the left jab Thunderbird delivered to his ear, making his head ring. 

Having stunned the Sentinel agent for the moment John grabbed hold of the straps on the bulletproof vest and sharply brought his right knee up into the agents covered solar plexus. The agent weakly clawed against John's sleeves trying to steady himself. Unfortunately for him Thunderbird was unrelenting, John's right foot anchored him to the ground as he whirled around, the Sentinel agent still in his grasp, and threw the man against the wheels of the armoured truck, knocking him out cold. 

Feeling a bit woozy John took a moment to steady himself before turning his full attention to Pulse. Gus had his hands clenched against his temples. John hesitantly observed his best friend then, having seen no other option, surged forward and tackled Gus. The road rose up to meet them and as they hit the ground Gus' eyes stopped glowing, as his concentration broke.

"Pulse!" John called as they stood up, hand outstretched, attempting to break through to him. "It's me, it's John." 

The man before him blinked rapidly and shook his head, as if to clear it. John's heart dropped as Pulse' eyes began to flicker yellow again and John instantly felt the excruciating pain of his strength being sapped. He gasped in agony and doubled over. From his crouched position Thunderbird jumped and delivered a flying punch to Gus' temple knocking him unconscious. John hit the ground and greedily gasped in air.

Rolling over John noticed something peeking out of the cuff on Gus' wrist. Reaching over John's fingers pushed the jumpsuit sleeve further up unconscious Gus' arm to analyze the brand tattooed into his skin. Quickly rising John filed the image away for later speculation and ran to the meeting point.   
_______________________________________

The contingency meet up was in a warehouse on the edge of the industrial park, a safe enough distance away from the ambush sight that the mutants were free from Pulse' disruption. When Lorna had seen Marcos for the first time she had ran into his arms and he, in turn, hugged her so fiercely that she couldn't breathe. After Marcos was Sonia who cried as she and her best friend hugged.

Caitlin immediately went and stuck to Reeds side, but the two humans had strayed a bit away from the mass of overjoyed mutants. Clarice on the other hand hadn't joined in, with either of the groups. Clarice waited, anxiously pacing the floor. He can’t use his abilities and he’s alone amidst, at the least, a dozen Sentinel Service officers who would love nothing more than to apprehend the other half of the underground’s leadership. 

The next step in the new plan was to get to the cars they had stashed a few miles away where they would all diverge on to different paths to dissuade anyone from following them. It would be slow to reach the car park by foot, which was why Clarice waited, fingers twitching, ready to make a portal at the first sight of either John or trouble. 

One minute turned into three, before quickly becoming five, and Clarice came to a decision. Everyone else should go, the less people waiting around the better the probability the majority make it back to HQ- plus they couldn’t just wait there, they’d be sitting ducks and the likelihood of getting caught got higher the longer they stayed. 

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll wait for John.” 

The objections were hushed whispers but as five minutes ticked by they all agreed and Clarice stayed to wait for John. She felt the slight burn as the portal opens, watching as everyone escaped. 

“You disappear at the first sign of trouble. Comprende?” Marcos asked, hesitating beside her. Gritting her teeth, she gave a firm nod. Clarice hated being told what to do, and Marcos hadn’t made a suggestion.

Satisfied, Marcos offered her a grin before he too disappeared through her gateway. Panting slightly she let the portal go, moving herself further back into the shadows for safety should anyone besides John arrive. 

It’s ten minutes later that she heard footsteps. Peeking out hesitantly from her position she felt immense relief as she saw John's face. When he saw familiar purple hair he redirected and ran to her. 

"They’re right behind me we have to go now!” He urged not slowing down as he neared. 

Nodding, Clarice tore open a postal, following John through to the other side. The abandoned parking garage greeted them as they stepped out. They made their way to the only car left and climbed in. Before starting the vehicle John grabbed two bottles of water from the back seat. Re-situating himself in the drivers seat he handed his passenger the other bottle and cranked the engine, beginning the journey back to the HQ.  
When John handed her the bottled water she opened both and gulped one down in seconds. The other she left for him in the cup holder, then Clarice leaned her head against the passengers window and slept the whole ride back to H.Q.


	4. Chapter 4

John knocked on the doorframe of the little nook she'd chosen, when there were rooms to choose. They had come back from the rescue hours ago but he hadn't been able to drop by and check in with Clarice yet. 

"Yeah?" She called, her voice carrying through the shower curtain she hung up as a makeshift door. 

"May I come in?" 

"Sure." She replied. John pushed the curtain back then and stepped into her room. She's sitting crisscross on her bed.

He hovered awkwardly in the doorway. The room's tiny with a single bed taking up the majority of space. John looked around the dinky room unsure how to proceed, it isn’t until Clarice rolled her eyes and motions for him to join her that he moves. John nervously sat at the foot of her bed until his back touched the wall. 

“So was there a reason you felt the need to visit my spacious area?” She questioned whilst gesturing around her space. “Or do you make house calls to all the mutants here?”  
John shook his head, unsure how to broach the secret he came to reveal. Clarice had a habit of catching him off guard with her sharp wit and snarky humor. 

"I do actually, everyone needs a house call once in a while." He teased an easy smile on his lips, then he caught her eye and his voice sobered slightly. "You did well today, I know it must've taken a lot out of you. I just wanted to know how you are doing, after everything." 

"I'm pretty good, tired, but overall I'm good." Clarice broke eye contact and stared down at her hands. "If you're afraid about me blinking the bank apart, then don't be. I'm pretty sure that was a one time thing." Johns hand reflexively reached for her, his fingers lightly tipping her chin up so he could look her in the eye. 

"I'm not afraid of you." He reassured her. A small smile slid easily onto her face. John began to lose himself as he stared into her endlessly verdant orbs. His eyes dropped to her lips and guilt started to creep at his heart. He felt sick at the thought of how long this charade had carried on, she deserves the truth. He pulled back, retracting his hand as though her skin burned. She flinched away as well by his sudden movement. Embarrassed she immediately put more space between them. 

Sighing John carded his hand through his hair. “Clarice, do you remember when the Struckers, Marcos and I were being chased on the way back to HQ?”

“Yeah, why?” She asked cautiously her brows furrowing. 

“We were in trouble, we were almost definitely going to have to fight. So-" he hesitated looking at her again, "Sonia helped you to make a portal.”  
He watched her wearily and he sees her posture change. Her previously relaxed demeanour disappeared and the walls she had when she first arrived flew back up efficiently shutting him out. He doesn’t want to continue, but he owes it to her.   
"Sonia's ability gives her the power to manipulate and implant memories-"

"No." The woman beside him whispered, turning away from him. Her voice sounded so terrified it broke his heart. 

"She couldn't think of any other way," he's flailing and he knows it. Clarice's head shot up at that. 

"'No other way', honestly? How have you been surviving all these years without me?" Clarice asked rhetorically. 'I don't know,' the words came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. "She had other ways and don't you dare tell me she didn't." Clarice continued, oblivious to his treacherous thoughts. 

"She did, but none that would've worked in the timeframe." John defended. 

She stared at him for a moment and in that second he sees it hit her; she knows he knew that he is the subject matter of the memories. Then slowly, precisely, she moved away from him. He reached out to touch her wrist, wanting to ground her and turn the conversation back to what he had meant to say. He hadn't come to Clarice to defend Sonia's actions. She pulled away from his outstretched hand, shaking her head, tears filling her eyes. She stood, quickly making her way out the door.   
_________________________

Clarice left her room all but running from John's words. 'Why hadn't either of them told her earlier?' She could hear John moving to follow her.   
"Clarice," he started but she opened a portal and jumped through. It was closing by the time he caught up. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he gazed at her through the shrinking hole. 

She turned around scrubbing angry tears off of her cheeks and took in her surroundings. She was in the woods, when she looked up she could see the roof of the bank a ways off. 

Everything made sense now, the dreams, the way her stomach dropped when he smiled at her, the way her heart skipped a beat when they touched, the moment he started acting strangely, why he didn't return her hug after she portaled the car; God she can't believe she hugged him, and why he was so uncomfortable this morning at the warehouse when she asked about them going outside. Why would Sonia do this to her? They weren't friends but they weren't enemies. She had only talked to Sonia once, why did that she-devil think she had the right to screw with Clarice's mind. 

Marcos had told her that she would be safe with them but that wasn't the truth, was it? She had to leave or she would forever continue to be used by her "allies", the problem with that plan was that she didn't have anywhere to go. 

At that moment Clarice wished that she had a different power, she wanted to destroy the forest she was standing in, she wanted her rage to outwardly manifest. Instead she curled up against the trunk of a tree and cried angry tears. 

She stayed outside until the sun had set and the stars started shining. Clarice knew that she couldn't stay outside forever because John had probably already tracked her and he would come to get her at some point. She also knew that she couldn't stomach looking at him. 

Creating a portal, she pictured her room; her small bed and the nightstand, feeling the pull of energy as the portal manifested, she leapt through. Clarice wasn't in her room more than a minute, when the she-devil herself walked in. 

"There you are!" She chirped happily. 

"What do you want?" Clarice asked stonily. 

"I was looking for you, Johnny said you weren't feeling well." 

"Yeah, well I'm fine." She snapped. The redhead woman finally took a good look at her. 

"Why were you crying, you look like you've been crying. What happened?" Sonia asked concerned. Clarice's little body shook with laughter. 

"You've got some nerve, y'know that?" The redheads brows furrowed. "Just stay away out of my way," the Korean woman warned walking around her. Sonia grabbed her arm and all of the rage that she had spent hours pushing down erupted. Clarice whirled around, slapping her hand away. 

"Don't touch me!" Clarice hissed, venom dripping from her voice. Sonia stepped back shock then hurt flashing across her face. "Just stay the hell away from me." She seethed walking away. 

How could she stay here? She could barely even stand to look at Sonia. She had paid her debt to Marcos, she had been a part of the team that led the rescue mission just yesterday. She didn't owe either of them anything anymore, she was done. Clarice was contemplating going back in to her room to get her meager belongings and avoid facing Sonia again, when a voice, his voice stopped her. 

"Clarice!" She turned, simultaneously drawn to him and silently cursing herself for her lack of willpower. 

"What?" She demanded cross. He was close, so close that she had to tilt her head slightly to see his eyes. 

"Don't go. Stay, we can work this out." He pleaded. 

Clarice spoke quietly, unemotionally, "Do you know what's it's like to be in love with a stranger? To not sleep because you can't stop dreaming about him. To feel your body react against your will around him because you remember what it feels like to be touched and kissed by him?” She asked glaring up at him, John looked visibly nauseated. “To make it even more embarrassing, he knew. He knew what was happening and he kept it to himself. Even in prison I always had the sanity of my mind, and to have lost it here, a place I felt safe-" 

"You are safe here." John stated vehemently, placing his hand gently on her forearm. At his touch the memory flared but she was too angry to be embarrassed. Her heartbeat picked up regardless of her wishes. 

"No I'm not," she stepped back, out of his grasp squashing anything she felt. "If I was this wouldn't have happened. I just want you and your girlfriend to stay the hell away from me." John broke eye contact and looked at the ground. His face reflecting the impact her words had on him. Turning, ready to walk away before she let her emotions overcome her, she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry Clarice." 

"Yeah, well sorry's not good enough." She replied as she walked away. John's enhanced senses enabled him to hear her response. He watched her walk away, creating a portal, disappearing with the blink of an eye. John ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh as the purple and blue portal closed. 

He reached out instinctively to trace her movement, a gut wrenching pain shot through him as he realized she’d left the area.

“Dammit” he muttered, staring at the empty space.


End file.
